


Just Dance

by vidderella



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 15:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10993578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vidderella/pseuds/vidderella
Summary: A vidlet celebrating the McDanno dancing and dorkery from the Hawaii Five-0 gag reels.





	Just Dance

[Just Dance](https://vimeo.com/227530122) from [vidderella](https://vimeo.com/vidderella) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
